blankearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Nihilist Apathy
Nihilist Apathy is a compilation of short stories in the Blank Earth series by Todd Dawson-Cooper. It will be released through the Apple iBookstore, Amazon and various bookstores sometime in 2019. Book Description A series of several vignettes and short stories set in the three years before, between and following the events of Blank Earth, Of Cigarettes & Copulation, and Snow In Summer, while paving the road for the events of The Lost World, Farewell Abodes, Uneven Odds, Crestfallen and Holmes. Plot Under The Stars In Under The Stars, we meet Justin Miller, a fifteen-year-old local high school basketball champion and his girlfriend, cheerleader Emily Kaufman as they spend their carefree days together. The Rain of April The Rain of April continues Justin's story two years later, as his life is torn apart by the untimely death of his mother. It's then that he meets Alex Peterson, the new girl whom he befriends and shortly thereafter falls in love with, igniting a spark that leaves them abandoning their small-town lives and heading for the big city of Seattle, leading Justin to take up the pseudonym of Jacob Delsin. The Melancholy of Separation Another year onwards, Jacob falls further into a self-destructive foxhole of drugs, sex and alcohol with his new boyfriend, while an emotionally-void Alex takes a soul-searching trip down the west coast and meets the young Ryley Summers who is running away from home in hopes of finding a better life. One Warm Night One Warm Night recounts all the odd and peculiar yet light-hearted happenings of Jacob and Sophia's unforgettably romantic and idyllic wedding day. Neurotic Atrophy Neurotic Atrophy follows Ryley's lonesome thoughts and spites towards her traumatic childhood; as she reflects on her life and her uncertain future, following her incarceration shortly after the bloody conclusion of Blank Earth. One Cold Night May Lawson is desperate to find out anything she can about her brother's killer when she runs into one of the men from that night she realizes that he doesn't recognize her and takes this to her advantage, seducing him to her first kill, beginning a long trail of bloodshed as she attempts to take down The Family and find something, anything to make her feel alive inside. Chuck's Big Week Chuck's Big Week showcases the events leading directly up to Of Cigarettes & Copulation from the perspective of retiring police detective Chuck Garland. One More Night Picks up immediately after the closing chapter of Snow In Summer, as Alex finally reunites with the love of her life; Ariel Reitman in Montréal for the first time in almost twelve years, finally deciding to rekindle what they once lost many years before. Saudade Four Left Alive Characters Characters confirmed to appear in Nihilist Apathy are as follows: * Jacob Delsin / Justin Miller * Sophia Procter * Ryley Summers * Chuck Garland * Alex Peterson * May Lawson / Zara Lawson * Adam Welsh * Eliza Harrower * Emily Kaufman * Leah Patterson * Liam Kendall * Travis Renton * John Roxton * Damien Richards